pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Gibb
Robert Gibb (born 5 September 1946) is an American poet.:: norton poets online :: Robert Gibb Life Gibb was born to a family of steelworkers in Homestead, Pennsylvania, a mill town 6 miles south of downtown Pittsburgh along the Monongahela River. The town was home to Andrew Carnegie's famous Homestead Steel Works and site of the infamous Homestead Strike. Gibb earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts at Kutztown University in 1971, a Master of Fine Arts at the University of Massachusetts Amherst in 1974, and his Master of Arts and Ph.D. at Lehigh University in 1976 and 1986 respectively. Gibb won the 1997 National Poetry Series Open Competition for The Origins of Evening. It, along with his next two books, comprise what Gibb calls The Homestead Trilogy, a nearly 100-poem cycle probing the fading industrial history and culture of America's Steel City. Writing Pittsburg Post-Gazette: "Move over, John Edgar Wideman. Poet Robert Gibb's 'The Homestead Trilogy,' now completed, takes its place alongside 'The Homewood Trilogy' in the canon of Pittsburgh literature. World Over Water concludes a fiercely ambitious cycle of Pittsburgh poems -- nearly 100 in all -- in the project Gibb began 10 years ago with The Origins Of Evening, selected by Eavan Boland as winner of the 1997 National Poetry Series and published by Norton." Publications Poetry * Whale Songs. Cranston, RI: Turkey Press, 1976. ISBN 978-0-918824-17-2 * The Margins. Occidental, CA: White Bear Books, 1979. * The Names of the Earth in Summer. Menemsha, MA: Stone Country, 1983. * The Winter House. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1984. * Entering Time. Daleville, IN: Barnwood Press, 1986. * Momentary Days. Camden, NJ: Walt Whitman Center, 1989. * Fugue for a Late Snow. Columbia, MO: University of Missouri Press, 1993. ISBN 978-0-8262-0861-3 w * What the Heart Can Bear: Selected and uncollected poems, 1979-1993. Pittsburgh, PA: Autumn House Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-932870-30-5 *''The Empty Loom: Poems''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2012. *''Sheet Music''. Pittsburgh, PA: Autumn House Press, 2012. The Homestead trilogy * The Origins of Evening. New York: Norton, 1998. * The Burning World: Poems. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2004. ISBN 978-1-55728-765-6 * World Over Water: Poems. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-55728-836-3 Non-fiction * A Geography of Common Names. Aiken, FL: Devil's Millhopper Press, 1987. ISBN 978-1-889806-00-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Pennsylvania Center for the Book.Gibb, Robert, Pennsylvania Center for the Book, Pennsylvania State University. Web, Aug. 23, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Employments of Time in Homestead" *"Bartonsville," Verse Daily. *"Hummingbird," The New Yorker *Robert Gibb b. 1946 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Robert Gibb at YouTube ;Books *Robert Gibb at Amazon.com ;About *Robert Gibb at Pennsylvania Center for the Book * Peter Oresick (2007). [http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/07091/773615-148.stm Pittsburgh Post-Gazette: Review of World Over Water and "The Homestead Trilogy"]. *[http://www.uark.edu/~uaprinfo/titles/sp04/gibb_burning.html The Burning World] Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Lehigh University alumni Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:People from Homestead, Pennsylvania Category:Kutztown University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets